


Breaking A Young Goddess.

by PassionPhantom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ...sort of, Erotic Poetry, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It is Ben Solo's redemption, Kylo Ren | Ben Solo loves Rey, POV Kylo Ren, Sex mentioned, Suicidal tendencies and ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: She is beautiful and she is all mine. Her mind, her body. Her softness. Her weakness and strength. She is everything...to me.She is the world, the galaxy. The universe. All of the stars in the black night sky and the calm of a cool wind.She is the light to my darkness.The virtue, vanity, and vice. An absolute, she is and my terror rivets whenever she moves. Her voice is haunting and beyond my understanding.A young goddess with a strong heart.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Breaking A Young Goddess.

**Author's Note:**

> Another old thing from 2018 that I wanted to repost. <3 Enjoy!

She is beautiful and she is all mine. Her mind, her body. Her softness. Her weakness and strength. 

She is everything...to me. 

She is the world, the galaxy. The universe. All of the stars in the black night sky and the calm of a cool wind. 

She is the light to my darkness. 

The virtue, vanity, and vice. An absolute, she is and my terror rivets whenever she moves. Her voice is haunting and beyond my understanding. 

A young goddess with a strong heart.

I want to have her. 

Break her. 

Destroy her. 

Not to harm her, no. Never her...not my Rey. But break her...yes...just to see how far she can go. How fast does the breath escape her lungs when she climaxes? How much of the heavens can she see when her muscles are contracting and she is crying out my real name?

I swear it...I swear it, If she screams,  _ Ben!  _ one more time I might lose control again and ravish her once more. I’ll have Rey ride it out through every harsh wave of pleasure I could possibly give her. 

She’s just so pure...even in her rage. Her anger and justified loathing for me.  _ Oh, Rey... _ I swear it, right now at this moment I could die for you. Just give me the word and I’ll do it. 

I’ll slit my throat…

I’ll slash my wrist... 

I’ll rip my own heart out if you’d tell me to. 

I owe you this much...so much and my life is already forfeit entirely by my actions. 

So just tell me whatever you want, Rey...whatever you want me to do as penance. 

I’ll do it without hesitation because I want you and I love you. 


End file.
